


White Blank Page

by Penny_Jamieson



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Guilt, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_Jamieson/pseuds/Penny_Jamieson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are getting more than you bargained for when you interview Jake Gyllenhaal.<br/>What will you do when your body (and Jake) tell you to do one thing, but your head tells you No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Blank Page

„Ma’am, would you please follow me?“

 _‘This is it.’_ I think, while I follow a woman about my age down a hallway and into one of these standardised hotel rooms. _‘I finally get to interview Jake Gyllenhaal.’_ I have been waiting for this moment probably my whole life, at least for the last week. Since I got the invitation to the press junket for “END OF WATCH” I have been thinking about nothing else.

Jake rises from a huge leather wing chair. He looks every bit as amazing as I recall from the last time I saw him in person. A pair of dark coloured jeans hugs his slender hips. Under the charcoal coloured sports jacket he wears a crisp white dress shirt, the first two buttons undone, revealing a few dark brown curls. Just the shadow of a beard covers his chin and a strand of his now longer hair has fallen into this beautiful face of his.

He extends his hand to greet me. I am surprised by the softness of his skin.

“What a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gyllenhaal.”

“Call me Jake.”

“Jake then. I’m Alex.”

His hand lingers over mine just a bit longer than I think is normal. Or is that just wishful thinking?

He squints his stunningly blue eyes and looks at me with a quizzical expression.

“Have we met before?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call it a meeting, but we have been in the same room before. You promoted ‘Source Code’ in Berlin with Duncan Jones and I had a front row seat.”

His eyes dart to the ceiling as if he’s trying to remember.

“You wore a black dress, didn’t you?”

For a second I’m speechless. _Could he really remember me? Or is he just a keen observer judging me by today’s choice of a black silk wrap dress accompanied by black high heels and a single strand of pearls?_

He gestures to the sofa opposite his wing chair.

“Please take a seat. I hear you’re writing for a German fan site.”

I sit down and take out my notes and my digital recorder.

“Yes, I do. Do you mind if I record this interview? I don’t want to quote you wrongly.”

“Sure, go ahead.”

I’m glad I prepared so well because my mind is completely blank. I don’t know what is said during the next 10 minutes but sooner than I expected his assistant discreetly steps up to inform us that my time is over.

Again Jake gets up from his chair but instead of saying good bye to me he walks his assistant to the other side of the room and starts whispering and gesturing with her. I start packing my stuff and before I can think about what to do next, they return to my side of the suite.

“It sure was nice talking to you.” Jake says “I hope to see you again later in the theatre. Will you be there?”

 _Will I be there? Where else would I be?_ But I don’t say that. I smile and say “Sure. Thanks for taking the time.”

Again I feel like his hand holds mine just a tad longer than necessary.

“Good.”

His thumb brushed over the back of my hand before he lets go. A bolt of fire explodes in my hand and runs through my body in a split second.

I can feel my face turning that familiar shade of pink, something that always happens when I get nervous.

“Take care, Alex.”

I love how he says my name.

“You too.”

I have a million better responses in my mind the minute the door to his suite closes behind me.

Half an hour later I approach the theatre. I’ve checked it out on the internet and am pretty pleased with having been appointed a seat in the third row from the front. I show my ticket to the usher. Instead of waving me right through he starts to check the list on his clipboard.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, but we had to make some rearrangements. Let me show you your seat.”

I follow him into the dimly lit auditorium to a seat way in the back. Just my luck!

“Enjoy the show, Ma’am.”

He turns around and disappears in the crowd within a second.

There are only three seats in my row which ends up right next to the emergency exit door. I settle down and check my camera. I don’t think I will get any decent shots of Jake on stage from here, but there’s nothing I can do about it now.

Forty-five minutes later I have forgotten my anger. Jake and David Ayers only spoke to the audience for five or ten minutes before the movie started and I have a much better view of the screen from where I’m seated than from my original seat. The movie is very fast paced and grabs my whole attention. I almost miss the emergency door opening to my left. A dark figure slides into the seat next to me. Since the screen goes dark this very moment I cannot see the persons face. I turn my attention back to the screen where Office Taylor is in the midst of a heavy shooting.

“How do you like it so far?”

The familiar voice coming from my left has my head darting around.

Jake’s face glows blue in the light coming from the screen. I can see in his eyes that he is pleased with having caught me off guard.

“It’s pretty thrilling.”

My voice sounds too high in my own ears. I try to clear my throat but the lump in the back of my throat doesn’t want to go away.  
Jake puts his arm on the back of my seat. He leans closer and I can feel his breath tickle the skin behind my ear.

“Do you want to see the rest of the movie too?”

“What?”

Great, the hottest man on earth whispers in my ear and I fall back to the vocabulary of a three year old.

“I can’t stay until the movie is over. I promised a friend of mine that I would come to his show after I was done here and I was wondering if you would like to join me?”

“Me?”

I mentally kick my own butt for not being my eloquent self. _I’m the only person in the row, who else would be mean?_

“Uhm, yes, sure. I’d love to.”

_Good lord, the words have finally made it from my brain to my tongue!_

A bright smile lights up Jake’s face. He’s already standing and pulls me out of my chair. Not letting go of my hand he carefully opens the emergency door and leads me down the hall to another exit. A black car is waiting on the street behind the theatre. He opens the door and signals me to get in.

“After you, Alex.”

Did I mention how I love the way he says my name? Smooth like chocolate melting in the sun.

The driver obviously knows where to go as he pulls out of the alley without having said a word. The passing street lights cast flickering shadows on Jake’s face. We look into each others eyes and nobody says a word for a mile or two. Our fingers are still intertwined and Jake’s thumb slowly draws circles on the palm of my hand. Each completed round adds another butterfly to my already fluttering stomach.

I wanna say something but there is no thought in my head. A single brown strand escapes the chignon in the back of my neck and Jake slowly runs it through the fingers of his free hand.

“Thank you for coming with me.”

“Thank you for asking.”

One would think two intelligent people would have more to say but for the moment we’re content with just looking at each other.  
I mentally trace the triangle the moles sketch in his face. My gaze follows the curve of his lips up his nose and along his dark eyebrows back to those sparkling blue eyes that seem to be locked on my face. I try to swallow but the lump from earlier is back.

“Sir, we’re here.”

I haven’t even noticed that we’re not moving anymore. Neither did Jake. How long have we been driving? Not long enough I think as we exit the car only to find ourselves in the middle of a huge crowd.

Jake seems to know exactly where to go as he enters the building in front of us, leads me down halls and through doors and even though there is a lot of security personal we’re not stopped once.  
I can hear music and a beautiful male voice trying to compete against the hundreds of voices singing along. I have heard the song before but my mind cannot yet place it.  
We end up in what must be the backstage area of a huge arena. Dozens of people work around us but nobody seems to be paying attention of Jake and I. We walk up to the stage as close as possible and Jake leans against a steal pillar. He twirls me around so that I stand between him and the stage. His arms wrap around my waist, both hands locked firmly with mine. He pulls me closer and I can feel his hard chest muscles through the thin silk against my back. He rests his chin on my shoulder, his soft stubble tickling my ear cup.

All the noise around me fades in comparison to the sound of his breathing next to my ear.

The band on stage has finished their song and the singer turns toward us. He recognises Jake and comes to us, leaving his mike on stage. I know I’ve seen his face before but it’s so damn hard to think straight when all that my brain is willing to focus on is the fact that only silk and denim are between my butt and Jake’s dick.

The singer has got a huge grin on his face while he slaps Jake playfully on the shoulder.

“Jake! You made it.”

“Marcus, good to see you. Alex, this is my friend Marcus Mumford. Marcus, this is Alex. Listen, we won’t be staying long. I just wanted to say hi as promised.”

“Yeah, I can see why. It was nice to meet you, Alex. I got to be back on stage.”

Marcus tries to hug Jake and I end up sandwiched between the two men since Jake refuses to let go of me for just a second.  
The band has begun playing the opening beats of “White Blank Page” while Marcus went back to his mike and with a definitely mischievous smile directed at us he begins chanting the lyrics:

“Can you lie next to her and give her your heart, your heart?  
As well as your body, and can you lie next to her and confess your love, your love?”

Jake seems to have forgotten that we’re in a very public place since he now starts to nibble on my ear. His tongue traces the rim of my ear conch stopping only shortly at my lobe before it continuous its way down my neck to the hollow of my throat. Once there Jake heads back the same way covering every inch of skin with tiny little kisses. Tiny kisses they may be but every single one sets my nerves on fire. Like firework they explode inside me while Jake makes his way back to my ear.

I press my body hard against his chest, my fingers playing with the long, slender hands that Jake rests possessively on my belly.  
I notice the fine light hair on his phalanges. I have a thing for soft delicate-boned male hands and Jake’s are perfect.  
Now he places these wonderful hands on my shoulders and gently turns me around so that we face each other. I know he has an awesome smile but nothing could have prepared me for what I read in his eyes now.

His hands slowly make their way down my spine to the small of my back where he starts to gently rub. There’s no way he could have known but instinctively he found the most erogenous spot on my body that can still be touched in public. My hands slide underneath his jacket and find their resting place on his broad chest muscles, teasing his nipples through the fine cotton of his dress shirt along the way.

I feel his chest expand while he takes a deep breath.

His hands find their way up my spine, gently pushing me closer. Our eyes meet, gaze locked. The ground underneath my feet seems to vanish into thin air. I am thankful for Jake’s strong arms holding me up because I’m not sure my feet are able to carry my own weight. Slowly Jake lowers his head and finally I feel his soft lips on mine.

I close my eyes but the fire exploding inside me is anything but dark.

Jake draws back and instantly I open my eyes. Again our gaze meets and this time there’s no holding back.  
Jake’s tongue parts my lip and I finally taste what I have been longing for. There’s sweetness and honey and the tartness of red wine.

My hands find their way up Jake’s neck and into his hair. I play with the soft strands, trying to pull myself closer, into him.  
In the meantime his hands have gripped my behind. Obviously he likes what he feels, because he starts stroking and kneading my buttocks.

When he finds them treated well his hands work their way over my hipbones, up my sides and towards my breasts.  
I can feel the butterflies in my stomach get out of kilter. That familiar feeling of guilt starts creeping up my spine.

I curse my parents and their strict morals that have been engraved in my heart for as long as I can think.

Nervousness starts to mix with the burning desire in me.

Mumford and Sons have finished the song and are now performing “Little Lion Man”. _Why do I notice that?_

 _‘You have got other things to concentrate on.’_ I tell myself.

Jake’s hands have made it all the way up and his thumbs rest inches from my errect nipples, the thin silk of my dress unable to cover up.

 _‘We’re in a public place.’_ I remind myself, returning to enjoy the best French kiss of my life.

Just this moment Jake stops. He smiles at me, then whispers in my ear.

“Let’s go. There’s something I want to show you.”

Panic rises in me, my throat closes, I almost choke on my salvia.

“Ahm, I’m sorry, Jake. I’d really love to.”

I slightly pull back, my hand now resting again on his chest, inside his jacket.  
The thread on the first button of his dress shirt has come undone, the button barely hanging on.  
 _What the hell is wrong with me for noticing these kind of things in the least appropriate moments?_

“Jake. Really. There’s nothing I want more in this world. Just….”

 _‘Fuck mum.’_ I think. _‘Fuck you and your damn morals.’_

“What’s the problem, Honey?”

Jake looks at me, the killer smile replaced by a confused look.

_Great, here I am with the one man on earth I want more than anyone else and that man has just called me Honey. I love to be called Honey, Sugar, Muffin or anything else sweet and sticky. And now I’m going to ruin it._

“Jake. I really like you. A lot. I, ahm, I just don’t do One Night Stands. Actually I don’t do sex at all unless I’m married.”

Behind me Marcus Mumford screams into his mike “I really fucked it up this time, didn’t I my dear?”  
 _Yeah, thanks Marcus. I realise that myself. I don’t need you telling me too._

Seconds start to turn into hours while I stare into Jake’s still confused face. My face feels hot and most likely it’s turning bright pink right now. Tears sting behind my lids.

_‘Don’t cry. Don’t make an even bigger fool out of yourself and cry.’_

I bite the inside of my cheeks until I taste blood.

Jake puts one hand underneath my chin and lifts it up. He looks in my eyes, then lowers his head toward me. He puts the most gentle kiss on my lips.

“Honey, you think I’m that kind of man? I’m not saying that I wouldn’t want to have sex with you. A lot.”

We both smile.

“But I can wait. Let’s see where this is going, alright? I still wanna show you something, okay?”

Another kiss robs me the possibility to answer. When he lets go of me I nod.

As on the way in Jake grabs my hand and we head toward the exit. The driver is still waiting there and within minutes we are at Jake’s hotel. In the car Jake has pulled me close and we have spent the time kissing.  
 _So maybe he’s not all that mad at me._

Inside the hotel we take the elevator up to the penthouse. Jake opens the door to what must be the biggest, most luxurious suite I have ever seen. Little lights have been turned on when he puts his key card into the small box next to the door. Jake places another kiss on my lips while he closes the door with his left foot.  
He lifts me off the ground and without stopping our kiss he crosses the room where he steps through the open slide doors onto a huge roof-deck. Gently he lowers me to the ground.

In the far left corner overlooking a river there’s a huge daybed. On a small table next to it there’s an ice bucket with a bottle of champagne, a silver platter with some strawberries and a little bowl with chocolate sauce.

Jake pulls me toward the bed.

“Come on, Honey.”

“You didn’t strike me as the guy who had his hotel room all set up just by chance.”

“I didn’t and usually I don’t. I asked my assistant this afternoon when I told her to reseat you in the theatre. I told her that if you would leave the theatre with me to then call the hotel and have these things brought up.”

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

“You’re pretty sure of yourself, Jake.”

He starts to stroke my back again. I melt.

“I wasn’t sure. But I sure had high hopes.”

We laugh and start kissing each other again. We fall onto the daybed and for a while we just lay there, kissing and stroking and exploring our bodies. Our shoes have long ago fallen to the floor. The butterflies have come back full force and it’s hard to control them.

Jake grabs a strawberry and dips it in chocolate. He offers me the sinful fruit and I can’t resist. A little bit of chocolate remains on my upper lip. Slowly, as if he has all the time in the world Jake licks the chocolate off. The following kisses taste of the sweet fruit and we both can’t get enough.

I now lay on my back underneath Jake. He reaches beyond me to the table to fill our glasses with champagne. I can feel Jake’s erection where his hips touch my body. The heat couldn’t be any more if he held a torch to it instead.

I can’t resist and pull the dress shirt from his jeans. With shaky fingers I unbutton the shirt and start spreading kisses on his belly.  
The soft hair covering the hard muscles tickles my face. I can smell his soap mixed with his own manly scent.

Jake sits up, resting on my thighs, holding my hands over my head.

“I can accept a ‘No’, babe, but there’s only so far I can control it. Don’t push it unless you’re sure.”

Firework starts to explode before my eyes only this time it’s real. Jake turns his head toward the lights. He has never looked more beautiful than right now, his face illuminated by the red, green, blue and yellow stars darting across the night sky.

“That’s what I wanted to show you.”

Jake takes a small remote control that I hadn’t yet seen off the table and muted music fills the deck. He hands me a glass of champagne. We clink glasses and sip the gently sparkling drink. Then Jake puts the glasses back on the table.

He sits back resting against the head of the bed. He pulls me in between his legs, my back leaning once again against his hard chest. I rest my head on his shoulder and our hands intertwine like they have done all evening long.

My head is up on cloud number nine while I sit there watching the fireworks, listening to the soft music, feeling the movement of Jake’s chest through his breathing. The small kisses he keeps placing on the side of my neck. The night is warm yet a cool breeze running over my bare arms makes me shiver.

“Are you cold, Alex?”

I haven’t by chance already mentioned how wonderful he says my name, have I?

Jake takes off his sport jacket. He slides down into a lying position and I lay now next to him. I rest my head on his chest while he drapes his jacket over my shoulders. His right hand slides under the jacket and starts stroking my back. His other hand plays with the strands of hair that have left the clasp holding my chignon. The air is filled with the stale smell of the long gone fireworks, fine clouds of smoke drifting through the night. Yet my nose is filled with the sweet scent of Jake.

“Stay with me tonight, Alex. Please.”

“I wouldn’t wanna be be anywhere else, Jake. “

He kisses me again. This time soft and tender, the promise of more to come in the future expressed with every movement of his tongue.

When I finally close my eyes, lulled to sleep by the steady beating of Jake’s heart, my last thought is that I have never fallen asleep in a more beautiful place.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never before published any of my fics, so please be gentle with any critique you may have. Actually this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote, about 2 years ago. Also I am not a native speaker.
> 
> If you enjoyed this one, I have also published two other stories centered around Tom Hiddleston (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1235641 - rated "Mature") and Benedict Cumberbatch (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1235509 - rated "General").


End file.
